ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whopper/archive1
Welcome to my talk page. Please sign and date your entries by inserting '--~~~~''' at the end. action=edit&section=new}} Start a new talk topic.'' Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Stubs Hey, Whopper. You should know that stub templates belong at the bottom of the article (above any external links). Also, a stub is an artice that has one paragraph or less. Articles such as Unefra III and Kiss Me Deadly do not qualify, as they are more than one paragraph (we don't do the paragraph = five sentence rule here). For more info, please see this page. Also, it is highly advised that you familiarize yourself better with our policies and guidelines (posted in the welcome message above) before continuing. Thank you. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Re:oops In reply to your reply (:P), don't worry about it, many people unfamiliar with Memory Alpha tend to make several mistakes in the process of learning, but it's all good because it can be re-edited afterwards. :) Now, I'm not saying the more experienced users don't make mistakes... ah, you know what I mean. Anyways, I just thought I'd alert you of what you were doing before you made any more stub edits. As for the 10 sentences or less rule on Wikipedia, that works better for them because there is really no end to what can be on a Wikipedia page. Here, however, our information is limited to what was said on the screen in a Trek film or episode, so the stub requirement is less. And I hope that made sense to you, because I even had trouble trying to follow it. :P --From Andoria with Love 05:32, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Re:LOL It seems you figured it out on your own. :) All the same, to create an archive, simply move your talk page to "User talk:Whopper/archive" (or something similar) and remove the redirect in "User talk:Whopper". Or, you can do it the ghetto way like I did and just copy and paste the old discussions to a new archive page. Either one'll work. :P --From Andoria with Love 20:12, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Interesting lay out of your userpage I've been studying how you've put colours on your userpage, and the rounded edges of the boxes. It looks very cool! I thought I might try something with my userpage too. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 20:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) RE:HELP!!!! I, too, was banned from the IRC chatroom, as was Tim and Alan. Apparently, there's some kind of bug in the system. In the meantime, the good Vedek Dukat gave me this link which serves as an alternate (and workable) way to log on to the chat. Simply click that link, enter your username, select the freenode server, type "#memory-alpha" in the channel space, and log in. Hopefully, though, the problem with the other portal will be worked out soon. See ya! :) --From Andoria with Love 20:29, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Hi Re: Miner and links with blended endings Regarding your edit of miner, I believe that blended endings are the preferred method of creating wikilinks over piped links whenever possible, as per the Wikipedia article on ths subject (3rd example down). I'll just change it back for now. - Intricated 01:03, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :) You're not who I think you are, are you? :P Nathan (talk) 04:45, 17 May 2006 (UTC)